


The Trapped Door

by TheLadySif



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Closets, F/M, Locked In, Secret Crush, Sifki Month 2020, broom closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: This is why you shouldn't make deals in a broom closet
Relationships: Loki/Sif, Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	The Trapped Door

Sif ran as fast her legs could carry her. She hadn't meant to be out late after hours. She had lost track of the time studying for her potions but of course, she took the wrong staircase. She had heard the caretaker roaming the halls looking for students and of course, she accidentally tripped into a suit of armor. She spotted a door and quickly opened it. Not bothering to check where it led to. 

Sif heard a groan from below her as she accidentally stepped on someone. "Sorry," she whispered. The door closed behind her with a satisfying click and plunged the room into darkness. 

"Get comfortable, I guess," an all too familiar voice told her. 

She shushed him as she pressed her ear to the door. She could hear the caretaker grumbling to himself about the suit of armor. He seemed to pace up and down the corridor before heading off on more patrols. "He didn't see me," Sif sighed in relief against the door.

"If you're talking about Heimdall, he definitely knows someone is in here," the voice told her. 

Sif pulled out her wand and cast _Lumos_ to illuminate the small room she had stumbled into except the room was much smaller than she anticipated and it filled with the first year training brooms. Sitting against the ratted ends of the brooms was one particular Slytherin boy that Sif loathed. 

"They've taken extra precaution this year to make sure the First years don't try to steal a broom and ride around Hogwarts in their spare time," Loki told her as he pushed himself up off the ground and tried to wipe the dust away from his black pants. 

"What does that mean?" Sif asked, turning away from him to reach for the door handle. There was no way she was going to be stuck in broom closet with Loki of all people. The door didn't open as she pushed against it. 

"You're stuck in here with me," Loki said simply, leaning against the only free wall. 

Sif tried the door again before trying to use _Alohomora_ to unlock it. Still the door refused to open. Sif hit the door with her hand out of frustration. 

"We're stuck in here until one of the Professors comes to check it," Loki told her once she turned back to him. 

Sif tapped her foot impatiently, "You said Heimdall knows we're here. He should be back around to let us out."

"I said Heimdall knows _someone_ is in here," Loki corrected her. Sif rolled her eyes. He had to be insufferable even now? "He's not exactly fond of me right now. If he comes back, it won't be until morning."

Sif sighed unhappily as she ran her hand through her hair. "Why did it have to be you of all people?"

Loki gave her a noncommittal shrug as he took a partially eaten chocolate frog out of his pocket. They stood quietly for the longest time. It felt like hours had passed but Sif was sure it was only minutes. Loki stopped eating the chocolate frog to speak again, "What were you doing out so late?"

"Studying, if you must know," Sif leaned against the door. "I did poorly on a test What about you? Were you setting up another prank?"

"What class?" Loki asked. 

Sif shrugged back at him, "Why do you care?" 

"I've got top marks in all our classes," Loki answered as he bit off the chocolate frog's leg. 

"You don't annoy me as much as the other Gryffindors-" Loki began to say.

"-if you mean my _friends,"_ Sif quickly interrupted.

Loki ignored her and continued, "-then I thought you might want a little help. The professors thought it necessary to tell me that I need to fill my time with something more... beneficial to others."

"They're tired of the pranks already?" Sif raised an eyebrow at him.

Loki smirked to himself, "They know I'm behind all the mischief but they've never been able to prove it. Some of them take an extraordinary amount of work and they see that. They want me to channel it into another creative outlet as they put it."

"You'd think it would be more fun to tutor me in potions than to continue your little series of chaos and mischief?" She didn't buy it. Why would he want to help her? 

"Of course not," Loki scoffed before he finished off the frog. "I've got a ton of mischief in the works. Years of plans ready to go. A shiny new prank every month. Besides you're right, you're absolutely terrible in potions. I'd like to enjoy class for once without an exploding cauldron going off behind me everyday."

Sif crossed her arms in front of her defensively, "It only exploded _once_."

Loki gave her a look. 

Sif rolled her eyes. "Fine. Maybe it was more than once. I'm not so sure I want your help."

"You need a decent potion grade if you're going to become an auror," Loki shoved his hands into his pocket. Sif stared at him in surprise. "It's all you and your friend talk about in Potions. If I help you, then you get better in class. No more exploding cauldrons."

"I'm still not happy about what you did to my hair in second year," Sif twirled a piece of her dark hair around her finger. 

"It wasn't meant to change the color of your hair," Loki confessed. Sif looked away from him before shoving her own hands into her pocket. "You'd been complaining about how short it was. I think your mother cut it short for you that summer. I mixed up the incantations. Tried to apologize to you but you wouldn't hear it. You never tried to change it back?"

"Your spell was a bit more permanent than you intended," Sif answered as she kicked the floor. She remember how short it had been second year. It had been partially her own fault. She had gotten gum stuck in her hair and her mother snipped it right out. 

"The color suits you," Loki felt his face warm up. He remember he had gotten distracted by her smile during the incantation. He had been trying to impress her but of course, it failed. Loki coughed awkwardly in the silence. "I could look into changing it back for you." 

Sif shook her head, "N-no... I like it." Loki nodded slowly as he tried to shove his feelings down. He did not need them filling up his head at the moment. "If you're serious about helping me..."

"Absolutely," Loki nodded seriously. 

"I suppose I could use your help," Sif agreed. She had always thought he casted that charm at her because he didn't like her. The people Loki didn't like often were involved in some way or another in his pranks, whether it was happening to them or they were getting the blame for it because Loki had managed to implicate it was them. "As long as you don't target my friends anymore," Sif added.

"Hear me out," Loki smirked as he extended his hand toward. "I help you in potions, you get better grades. You help me with new pranks, I don't target your friends." 

"I'm not getting detention for your pranks," Sif scoffed at him. 

Loki tilted his head in amusement, "They haven't been able to prove I'm the culprit behind them all, Sif. They'll hardly be able to prove you're helping me." Sif considered his proposal for a moment. "Besides, you'll be the only one who knows how I do it." 

_Now that was definitely intriguing_. Sif grabbed his hand and shook it. "Fine, but if I get in trouble for your pranks, the deal is off."

"You won't but I understand your concern," Loki let go of her hand and quickly shoved his hands back into his pocket. 

"So how did you get the Centaur up into the Astronomy Tower? They don't particularly like us and someone should have seen you with a Centaur heading up the staircases," Sif asked him.

Loki smiled to himself. _This was going to be fun._


End file.
